


I’ll move on but I won’t forget

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: Short  angsty Roceit au [2]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Friendship, Internet Friends, Kinda, Loss, M/M, greive, past roceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Roman deals with the aftermath of Dee’s death.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roman/Deceit
Series: Short  angsty Roceit au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I’ll move on but I won’t forget

"Roman! You can’t keep doing this!" 

Roman just remained silent. He really loved him. How could his brother just, expect him to move on? 

Things were very different after Dee died. Roman lost the one he loved.

But,

Remus lost his best friend, and he’s losing his brother. It was hard for him too. It was hard and it wasn’t fair, Remus had to deal with it all. He wasn’t allowed to grieve, he had a brother to take care of. 

Roman was a wreck, he hadn’t truly left the house in ages. Sometimes, he’d spend hours staring at the wall, thinking of what could have been. He barely ate or drank, he slept to much and would wake up screaming each time. 

Remus would try to make him eat, or at least have a sip of water. Roman mostly complied, in his numb state. Roman was hurting so much, but so was Remus,

Remus went shopping, to work, and he tried to see his friends. Remus had, had his friend Patton. Patton was kind and caring and tried his best to be there for Remus. Remus also, met Logan through Patton. Logan was logical and practical, a bit flat. Except, when you got to know him, he’d open up little by little. Remus was glad to have them.

However, Roman stayed home, occasionally, he would check in with his online friend Virgil. Roman was just falling and falling. It seemed as if nothing could help.

Remus tried to help him get out more, invited him when he went out with Patton and Logan. Roman almost never came. Things were becoming worse.

About a month later, Virgil texted Roman, that he would be in the area soon. He said they should meet up, hangout.

Surprisingly, this boosted Romans mood a little. He seemed to have a slight smile in his face. When he told Remus, he seemed quite excited, compared to how he’d been.

Remus thought, if only for a moment, things would be okay.

When Virgil came, Roman had almost gone back to his numb state. But, when he got a phone call from Virgil, saying he was here, Roman teared. 

Roman and Virgil met at a local coffee shop, down the road from where Remus worked. When Roman saw Virgil, he looked like an emo nightmare, ripped jeans, purple hair, oversized custom hoodie. He was still as snarky and fun, as he was in their video chats. Roman let himself have some fun, and he did. Virgil was even better in person. Roman was greatful for their friendship.

When Roman got home, Remus had already gone to bed. He’d left a sassy note, telling him to have fun and stay safe etc. Roman’s lips curled up at the note. Oh, was he lucky to have a brother like Remus, no matter the dirty jokes.

Roman had eaten, had water, he went for a shower, and he felt better. Even if only a little.

When Roman went to bed, his mind started thinking.

He knew he’d have to move on, never forget, but move on. He didn’t want to be the way he’d been the past month. He liked hanging out with Virgil. He missed getting out of the house, he realized.

Dee would’ve wanted him to be happy.

Roman sighed,

And thought, maybe everything could be alright.

An I love you, was whispered into the air as Roman fell asleep.


End file.
